


Awake

by automatic weapon (PlasticCalifornia)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Wales National Team
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticCalifornia/pseuds/automatic%20weapon
Summary: 写于今年1月隶属于一个独立世界观设定的au，但是因为种种变化导致无法继续下去。这是其中的一部分概念设定和剧情。⚠️WARNING：戴维·布鲁克斯和哈里·威尔逊在文中分属于两个不同的势力方，文段描写了他们产生冲突时的表现。该情况下的表现源于我个人对角色的思考，可能存在传统意义上的ooc。文中提及的与设定相关的其他角色会附在文后。
Kudos: 1





	Awake

...  


"很遗憾，"戴维·布鲁克斯把手中的纸牌摊开，"我说过了，我连庇拉尔·特尔内拉的牌都不信。"  


哈里·威尔逊紧紧握着他手边的一张牌，另一手扣在他平放在桌面的手枪上。他没有看那人摊下的牌，看着他抬起眼，近乎透明的浅色虹膜里闪着冬日开始融化的雪层上细亮的光。  


"什么？"  


那人用手指点了点桌上的牌。  


"如果你愿意待在上流社会俗人的簇拥里把玩你的手枪，再随便拿它爆掉哪个甘愿与你同床的女孩的头，那也随你。"  


他被激怒了。枪柄敲击在桌面上碰出一声闷响。"你没资格说这些。你用别人的性命当作乞讨的资本。"  


"你也一样，哈里。"金发男孩大大方方地向他指来的枪眼慢悠悠举起双手，"嘿，饶我一命，以后见面再说。"  


"哈里，放下枪。"本·伍德伯恩从他身后按住他的手臂，伸手握住他的枪杆。亮银色的冰冷的格洛克18在沉默而冰冻的空气里闪光。他转头看了看天蓝色眼睛里深藏怯意的小男孩，心底如击碎结冰的湖面迸溅出巨浪般的水花升起一股剧烈的痛苦的悲哀。  


"算你走运，"他从短暂的眩晕中恢复过来，眼睛望着无尽的空气深吸了一口气。"我希望我们不会见面。"  
"我们一定会。"布鲁克斯转身从衣架上取下他的深青色外套，他的双腿在长款深色外套里衬得修长而迷人。"我甚至不会在曼彻斯特等你。"  


"上一位闻名的狙击手也在利物浦。"威尔逊边说着，边在心底承认比起对方，是他先摊牌了。  


"他的代码还留在南威尔士。"布鲁克斯的笑容在强光照亮的边缘和深色阴影里看起来有些嘲讽，不过很可能是他的错觉。"像所有的伪造档案一样，它们被相应更改，然后拿去使用。"  


"我当然知道。"威尔逊扯动了一下嘴角。他抬眼看向金色刘海下的那双眼睛，他确信是曼彻斯特的蓝天和海把他的眼睛浸出太阳转向盐的颜色。他年轻的时候，他们的生命毫不相干的时候，后起的工业城的港口，和英格兰。但他有些累了，那双眼里有着比盐晶体更强烈的反光。  


布鲁克斯用余光瞥了一眼他。他从桌上摸起纸牌，在打火机的咔嗒声中纸牌的底端窜出亮橘色的火焰。威尔逊没有说话，他感到伍德伯恩把手搭在了他的肩膀上。他把目光转向了别处。  


"我说，戴维，你不用拐弯抹角。"  
他缓缓把头转过来。烫金花纹的纸牌在火焰里消散成碳和无机盐最原始的状态，直到最后一缕金箔的边缘在火苗的尖端旋转之间消逝。那人又看了一眼他。  


"那也没关系。"  


"没必要为了某些不切实际的东西...也没必要为了某个人。"  


"哈里，你不是一名狙击手，我才是。"布鲁克斯冲他笑了起来。"如果不是你恰巧知道，没人会关心这些的。"  


"包括你？"他的眼神有一瞬间变得异常犀利。但就像人在冰面上寻找裂缝时相当容易被划痕欺骗一样，他的敏锐没有在这时带来一点回报。  


"我刚刚才说过了。"  


"我不明白。"  


"那就算了。"  


他目送着那人向后退了一步，微微欠身以示道别。他在那里坐了一会儿，目光沿着暖黄色灯光之后由上到下逐渐变暗的墙滑下，眼底印上赭红色瓷砖里黑色暗纹的脉络。  


他对利物浦的那名狙击手早有耳闻，不过不是在他所居住的城市区域。他来自像英伦三岛一样远离陆地的北欧岛国。多数前辈知晓他的名字，至于原因无从考究，除了当事人，没有什么东西记载下这个故事。  


他所知道的只有：当年他们路过南威尔士的某个小城市，发生了一些难以预料的棘手事。  


后来呢？他裤腰里别着他的新枪，凑到人群里饶有兴致地问。  


你没必要知道，哈里，这都是些古老的麻烦事了。  


他记得那些老练的前辈们在琢磨着怎么敷衍过去时，人群里有人说了这样的话。他眨眨眼睛，不知道为什么就知趣地跑开了。  


他们不喜欢狙击手。全英国也没有多少狙击手。也许全世界也没有，有一次他和一位技术相当娴熟的枪手闲聊时，那人一边用手指摩挲着他枪上的黑色镀层一边说，随后作出要向某个方向开火的动作。  


"我认识一位。"那人说，"不过他早就不在英国了。他去送死。"  


他听得半知半解。  


冰岛人远走的消息也许就在他的记忆里，也许不在，总之他现在无法从哪里把它找出来。但他知道，至少现在知道：复杂的信息暗网里那个从前编码着这位令人生畏的狙击手的信息的档案，在某一年被更改为了其他人。  


那人和他年龄相仿，也许比他大一点。  


和戴维·布鲁克斯...  


他不再想下去了。  


他在那里坐了兴许有很久。直到发现伍德伯恩在收拾纸牌时从他手中抽走最后一张牌的意图，他把那张牌拿在手里，起身站到那一小堆灰烬之前。  


他们在定制这套纸牌时玩了不少独特的小把戏，比如五张空白牌。纸牌是用来预知未来的，但一直没人能给一张空白的纸牌下定义，而在经验里，空白牌的预测结果如料没能统一成一个定论。他把手里的那张空白牌放在燃烧的副产物旁边。  


这几百张牌里只有五张空牌。而他知道这是最后一张了。就在刚才，即使借着余光，在飘忽不定的火焰里，他依然看到，那人手上的四张纸牌，全部是纯粹的空白。  


他看了看剩下那张唯一的空牌。正面一无所有，反面的烫金花纹如同其他纸牌一样繁杂而美丽，像无数错综复杂的东西一样相互缠绕在一起。你无法沿着一根完整的曲线描下去，而所有的曲线也都相互关联。  


他想起了曼彻斯特。准确地说他什么都想不起来，他甚至敢说连布鲁克斯都不可能想起什么。这座他只叫得出名字的城市也许在他冰冷的梦里像亚特兰蒂斯一样从冰冷的海底浮现。  


他问伍德伯恩要不要喝点苹果酒。后者正在翻看那上百张纸牌的一小叠，并欣然同意了。他转身走向客厅的另一个方向，在他身后，未燃尽的金箔在灰烬里反射着强烈的暖光。

**Author's Note:**

> [提及]  
> Gylfi Sigurðsson  
> Aaron Ramsey  
> Gareth Bale  
> Connor Roberts


End file.
